inferno_osfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Namespace(4)
НАЗВАНИЕ namespace - структура пространства имен Inferno ОПИСАНИЕ Ниже приведена типичная организацияфайлового пространстваОС Inferno, упорядоченная по категориям. / - корневой каталог. Для внешних программ соответствует каталогу, в который инсталирована ОС Inferno (например, C:\inferno под Windows). Точки монтирования Не смотря на то, что пространство имен в ОСInferno имеет динамическую сущность, и устройства могут быть смонтированы в любом месте внутри него, многие программы все же подразумевают наличие и использование стандартных точек монтирования; список стандартов прилагается: /dev - различные устройства (такие как, например, консоль cons(3)) /env - устройство окружения env(3) /mnt - различные приложения /chan - каналы и прочие файлы, созданные модулем sys-file2chan(2) /net - интерфейсы сетевых устройств /n - локальные устройства (физические и логические) и файловые системы удаленногодоступа (cd, client, disk, dump, ftp, kfs, local, rdbg, registry, remote) /prog - процессное устройство prog(3) /nvfs - empty directory, the mount point for a non-volatile RAM filesystem on devices that have one //ШО это? /tmp - временные файлы и прочее (например, /usr/user/tmp\c) /mail - каталоги пользователей электронной почты Процессы Limbo /dis - исполняемые Dis-модули (commands, см. Виртуальная машина Dis) /dis/lib - библиотека Dis /dis/wm - команды Dis выполняемые из-под wm(1) /man - маны, статьи руководства /doc - прочая документация /appl - исходный код Limbo-приложений /appl/cmd - исходный код исполняемых модулей /dis (as documented in Section 1) /appl/wm - исходный код исполняемых модулей /dis/wm /appl/lib - исходный код библиотечных модулей /dis/lib (as documented in Section 2) /module - файлы-описания Limbo-модулей Вспомогательные данные и программы /acme - программы и вспомогательные файлы acme(1) /fonts - шрифты /locale - временные зоны и прочая локализация /icons - см. image(6) для иконок и `виджетов` программ /icons/tk - каталог, просматриваемый по умолчанию графической оболочкой (Tk) в поисках настроек отображения иконок и виджетов (см. options(9)) /lib - библиотеки программ и приложений /lib/ndb - сетевые настройки, используемые cs(8), dns(8) и другими Администрирование /keydb - сертификаты, ключи, логины, пароли /services - конфигурационные файлы приложений и сервисов Платформы /Platform - `бинарники` различных платформ: Inferno, FreeBSD , Hp , Irix , Linux , Nt , Plan9 , Solaris и Unixware /Platform/arch/bin /Platform/arch/lib /Platform/arch/include - бинарники, библиотеки и специфические файлы архитектуры, см. 2c(10.1), путь к ним хранится в переменной окружения $objtype /usr - каталоги пользователей Исходный код Inferno /emu - исходный код emu(1) /emu/port - кросс-платформенный (портируемый) код emu(1) /emu/Platform - платформо-зависимый код emu(1) /libkfs - kfs(3) emu /libbio /libregexp - Source to libraries used by hosted commands //как корректно перевести hosted commands? /lib9 - Source to the Plan 9 emulation library, used by emu and the hosted commands /libmemdraw /libmemlayer /libprefab /libkern /libkeyring /libdraw /libinterp /libtk - Inferno source used by both native and hosted versions of Inferno /asm /limbo - Source to the two hosted Inferno commands of the same name /utils - Source to hosted utilities run from emu(1) via the cmd(3) interface /tools - A directory containing source directories for hosted tools used in building Inferno (e.g. mk(10.1)). /os - исходный код ядра ОС Inferno /os/init - Limbo код платформо-зависимой процедуры инициализации /os/port - портируемый код ядра /os/arch - архитектуро-зависимый код ядра /os/kfs - kfs(3) ядра Минимум пространства имен Минимальный набор того, что необходимо для нормального функционирования ОС Inferno: /dis - Dis-модули всех необходимых приложений, а так жемодули, от которых они зависят. Используйтеdisdep(1) , чтобы определить этот набор /dev /env /chan /net /prog /tmp - пустые, защищенные от записи каталоги, к которым привязываются различные сервисы и приложения. Зачастую представлены устройством root(3) /mnt - точки монтирования приложений /n - точки монтирования удаленных файловых систем Файлы, необходимые для запуска в качестве сервера /keydb/keys - см. keyfs(4), logind(8) и signer(8). /keydb/signerkey - см. createsignerkey(8) и logind(8). Файлы, необходимые для запуска менеджера окон /fonts - должен содержать хотя бы один шрифт, который будет использован графической оболочкой Tk по муолчанию /icons/tk - иконки приложений /user/user - должен содержать хотя бы один каталог пользователя, еслиlogon(1) функционирует коректно. Смотри также intro(1), root(3), namespace(6) Категория:Man